wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Hellfire Peninsula quests
This is a list of all Hellfire Peninsula quests in table format (arranged by level). For a questing guide detailing the best order to obtain and complete quests in Hellfire Peninsula, see Hellfire Peninsula questing guide. Quest table Quests which take place in Hellfire Peninsula are denoted by a . The other quests listed either send the player out of the zone; or are in quest chains related to Hellfire Peninsula, categorized as such, but take place out of the zone. Alliance quests The Alliance quests in Hellfire Peninsula can be acquired from several different Alliance-aligned bases throughout the zone, including: Honor Hold, Expedition Point, the dwarven outpost Shatter Point, Honor Point, the draenei stronghold Temple of Telhamat, and a small dwarven camp in Dustquill Ravine. Horde quests Horde quests in Hellfire Peninsula can be acquired from several different outposts throughout the zone, including: Thrallmar, Reaver's Fall, Spinebreaker Post, Falcon Watch, and the small group of Mag'har orcs at the Mag'har Grounds Neutral quests Neutral quests in Hellfire Peninsula can be gathered mainly from Cenarion Post, the Zeppelin Crash, and the Ruins of Sha'naar. There is also a neutral goblin at the Thrallmar Mine who gives several quests. Notable quest chains The following quest chains occur in Hellfire Peninsula. Chains have been included if they are more than three quests long or are specially significant in some way. Alliance quest chains There are only two significant Alliance quest chains in this zone, though the first is quite long. Bombing Runs Considered by many to be a very fun quest chain, players will fly a gryphon (on a fixed path) and drop bombs on targets below. # # # # # # # # # # # # Know your Enemy # # # # # # Horde quest chains There are several Horde quest chains in Hellfire Peninsula. Particularly notable is the Mag'har chain, which introduces Horde characters to the new orc faction and brings their reputation with the Mag'har to neutral. Bombing Runs Considered by many to be a very fun quest chain, players will fly a wyvern (on a fixed path) and drop bombs on targets below. The final quest is repeatable with no rewards - simply for enjoyment. # # # # # (Repeatable) The Mag'har In this chain, players are introduced to the Mag'har orcs and become neutral with them. # - Thrallmar # # - Thrallmar # - Thrallmar # - Thrallmar # - Thrallmar to Orgrimmar # - Orgrimmar to Mag'har Post Fel Orc Blood This chain involves collecting Fel Orc blood for study by the undead apothecaries. # - Thrallmar # - Thrallmar # - Thrallmar to Spinebreaker Post # - Spinebreaker Post # - Spinebreaker Post to Thrallmar # - Thrallmar # - Thrallmar # - Thrallmar # - Thrallmar Forge Camp: Mageddon # # # # # Honor of the Fallen # # # # Arelion's Mistress This chain involves the blood elf Magistrix Carinda, who discovers that her husband had been cheating on her. # # # # # Neutral quest chains The goblin Foreman Razelcraz and a group of Broken draenei provide the neutral quest chains for this zone. Outland Sucks! In this chain, the goblin foreman Foreman Razelcraz sends players on various tasks to help him reestablish his operations in the Thrallmar Mine. # # # # Naladu Naladu is a broken draenei hiding among the ruins in western Hellfire Peninsula. He has several quests which involve freeing some broken from slavery and getting revenge on the demons. # # # # Category:Hellfire Peninsula quests Category:Hellfire Peninsula Category:Quests by zone